A miracle
by Cherry-chan23
Summary: Entah judul sama cerita nyambung atau kaga' ... Ceritanya yah, lumayan mainstream, tapi kalau penasaran, let's read it! Gomen, ga pintar buat summary.


**A Miracle** by

 **CherryKnight23**

.

.

.

 **Haaiiiiiii Seemuuuaaaaa !*NyolongToa** **DariMasjid** *****

 **Aku kembali lagi. Hehehehe.**

 **Cuma sekedar menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul *Emang Setan Muncul?-_-***

 **Karena gak mau idenya keburu** **kabur entah kemana** **(?),**

 **Jadi aku buat aja nih fict. Hehehe**

 **Aku memang Author yang gak bertanggung jawab TwT**

 **Fict yang satunya ajah belum kelar,**

 **Malah bikin fict baru XD**

 **Hehehe tenang aja, fict-ku yang satu itu masih dalam proses =3=**

 **Yasudah lahh...**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Semoga menghibur.**

.

.

.

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Drama, Angst, Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Crack Family,** **Ide Mainstream,** **dll** **XD**

 **Sumpah ni fict ceritanya mainstream XD**

 **Jadi kalau ada yang ga suka sama yang pasaran, silahkan mundur duluan**

 **Udah diperingatkan loh ^^v**

 **DON'T LIKE** **!** **DON'T REA** **D!**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah darah sambil mencengkram kerah jas milik sang Dokter.

"Tenanglah Gaara, kami akan mencoba semampu kami!" Ucap sang dokter yang bernama Jiraiya itu sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Gaara yang membuatnya sesak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sedangkan adikku sedang merintih kesakitan!" Ucap Gaara dengan nada pelan. Sekarang kedua matanya yang berwarna _emerald_ mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Yakinlah, Sakura- _chan_ pasti selamat. Dia itu gadis yang kuat. Aku akan segera mengabarimu jika dia sudah baikan. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu Gaara, kau benar-benar sangat kacau." Nasehat Jiraiya. Dia sangat kasihan melihat kondisi pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keponakannya sendir itu sekarang benar-benar terlihat berantakan.

Dengan berat hati, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tempat Sakura, adiknya yang paling dia sayangi melebihi apapun didunia ini yang kini sedang merintih kesakitan karena penyakitnya yang tiba-tiba kambuh. Gaara merasa sangat bersalah. Dia merasa telah gagal menjaga Sakura.

"Kau pasti sembuh Sakura, _Nii-san_ percaya padamu." Gumam Gaara sambil menyeka air matanya yang tanpa dia sadari meluncur dengan sendirinya dari matanya. Dengan perasaan yang resah, Gaara melajukan mobil _Sport_ merah metaliknya meninggalkan tempat parkir rumah sakit tersebut dan pulang menuju kediamannya.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku yang sedari tadi demi sedikit mataku dapat menangkap cahaya. Dimana aku? Kenapa semuanya berwarna putih? Apa aku sudah mati?

Perlahan aku semakin membuka mataku. Yang kulihat adalah sebuah ruangan berwarna putih. Bau obat-obatan tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Huftt… pasti sku masuk rumah sakit lagi. Kami-sama, kenapa akhir-akhir ini penyakitku sering kambuh? Padahal aku selalu meminum obatku dengan teratur. Apa penyakitku ini semakin bertambah parah ? Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak mau memikirkan ini lagi. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa sehat kembali! Pokoknya aku harus semangat! _Ganbatte_ Sakura.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku menderita penyakit jantung dan _leukemia_ sekaligus. Kata Kabuto- _Jisan_ , Penyakitku ini sudah muncul saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Aku sendiri baru mengetahui penyakitku ini ketika aku pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungku, lalu Gaara- _nii_ langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Hanya Sasori- _nii_ dan Gaara- _nii_ yang tahu mengenahi penyakitku ini. Aku memang sengaja untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku tidak mau orang-orang di sekitarku jadi sedih, terutama keluarga dan sahabatku.

Kata Jiraiya- _Jisan_ , jantungku sudah sangat parah dan aku harus segera mencari orang yang bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untukku. Sedangkan _Lukemia_ ku sudah mencapai stadium 3. Seharusnya aku sudah harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Tapi aku menolak untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Dengan alasan, aku ingin menjalani hariku seperti remaja lainnya. Akhirnya Gaara- _nii_ mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkan sekolahku. Terima kasih _Nii-san._

 **End POV**

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" Tanya Jiraiya yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia diawasi oleh sepasang mata _emerald._

"Hm, dimana _Nii-san_?" Tanya Sakura dengan lemah.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang dulu, keadaannya sangat kacau." Ucap Jiraiya seraya tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keponakannya itu.

Jiraiya dalah Dokter profesional kepercayaan keluaraga Akasuna, jadi dia sudah sangat dekat dengan anggota keluarga Akasuna itu sendiri. Baginya, Sakura, Gaara, dan juga Sasori sudah dia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri. Dan mengenai penyakit Sakura, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menyembunyikannya dari keluarga Sakura yang lain, tapi karena rengekan dari Sakura, dia pun menyembunyikannya dan merawat Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan dari kedua orang tua Sakura sendiri.

" _Jii-san,_ apa aku bisa pulang sekarang ?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia merasa benar-benar bosan berada dirumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya, kau harus segera mendapatkan perawatan ketat Sakura. Keadaanmu sudah benar-benar parah." Gumam Jiraiya pelan. Namun Sakura bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan paman angkat yang dia sayangi itu.

"Sudahlah _Jii-san_ , jika memang ini sudah takdir yang diberikan oleh _Kami-sama_ , aku akan menjalaninya." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum miris. Kabuto yang sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya segara memeluk Sakura dengan lembut. Dia merasa belum siap untuk kehilangan Sakura yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keponakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Dia segera memasuki rumah mewah tersebut, dan di sambut oleh para pelayan yang berjejer rapi.

"Selamat datang, Gaara _-sama_!"

Tanpa memperdulikan para pelayan tersebut. Gaara langsung saja melengos pergi. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, Gaara melihat ibunya dan juga Karin sedang duduk sambil bercerita, sesekali mereka tertawa jika ada sesuatu yang mereka anggap lucu. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Tega sekali mereka bercanda ria seperti itu sedangkan Sakura sedang berusaha untuk melawan penyakitnya di Rumah Sakit.

Karin yang menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang menatap mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Gaara sedang memandangi mereka dengan tajam. Dengan senyum angkuh, Karin menyapa Gaara dengan nada yang dibuatnya semanis mungkin yang membuat Gaara malah ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Gaara _Nii-chan_ sudah pulang?" Tanya Karin.

"Jangan pernah kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, kau bukan adikku!" Ucap Gaara tajam dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

" _Kaa-chan_ , Gaara- _nii_ jahat!" Karin mendengus kesal seraya berpura-pura merajuk kepada ibunya.

"Tenang, sayang. Gaara! Kau ini apa-apaan, sudah kubilang kan. Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, Karin adalah bagian dari keluarga kita!" Ucap Haruno Rin dengan tegas.

"Cih! Gadis tidak beretika seperti itu selamanya bukan bagian dari keluarga Haruno,Akasuna, atau Sabaku! dia hanya seorang perempuan tidak tahu diri!" Ucap Gaara dengan suara yang keras.

PLAK!

Rin tiba-tiba menampar Gaara dengan keras. Karin merasa _shock_ dengan perkataan Gaara. Sedangkan Rin terkejut saat dia baru saja menyadari kalau dia telah menampar anaknya sendiri. Gaara tersenyum sinis.

"Bahkan sekarang, _Kaa-san_ lebih mementingkan gadis pungut itu ketimbang anak kandungmu sendiri!"bentak Gaara. Dengan segera dia langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu dan menuju kamarnya. Rin masih sangat _sho_ _c_ _k_ dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi, terlebih kata-kata terakhir Gaara masih sangat membekas di pendengarannya.

" _Kaa-chan_ , tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin pelan sambil memegang pundak ibu angkatnya itu. Dia sedikit tertohok dengan perkataan Gaara yang menyebutnya 'Anak Pungut'.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Sebaiknya kau bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam. Tou-san akan segera pulang." Ucap Rin berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa _sho_ _c_ _k_ sekaligus bersalahnya tersebut. Karin pun mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Karin. Apa kau melihat Sakura ?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak, seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Karin agak ketus.

"Kemana dia ? Ini sudah hampir malam. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya ?" Tanya Rin cemas. Karin pun menjadi kesal.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san. Sakura itu kan anak yang kuat. Jadi tidak mungkin dia kenapa-napa. Paling dia sedang bersama teman pirangnya itu. Mereka itu memang sangat suka keluyuran." Ucap Karin sinis.

"Semoga saja, ayo kita mulai masak."

.

.

.

"Apa benar kau mau pulang sekarang, Sakura ?" Tanya Jiraiya Khawatir.

"Iya _Jii-san._ Lagipula ini sudah hampir malam. Besok aku juga harus sekolah." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah _, Jii-san_ akan mengantarmu." Ucap Jir iyayang langsung melepaskan jas dokternya. Sakura mengangguk senang.

'Andaikan _Tou-san_ bisa bersikap seperti Jiraiya _Jii-san_. Tapi bagi Tou-san, Karin- _nee_ tetap yang pertama., Meskipun bukan anak kandungnya.' Batin Sakura miris.

"Ayo Sakura." Jiraiya mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Sakura. Mereka pun melangkah ketempat parkir dan menuju ke kediaman Haruno.

Sesampainya mereka di kediaman Akasuna, Sakura langsung disambut hangat oleh para pelayannya.

"Sampai disini saja _, Jii-san_." Ucap Sakura seraya keluar dari mobil.

"Tapi Sakura-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Sakura seraya berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Sedangkan Jiraiya terdiam sambil memandang kasihan kearah Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Kabuto segera meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna.

Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan tertatih-tatih sambil berpegangan pada benda apa saja yang bisa menopangnya. Dia merasa masih sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga. Untung saja para pelayannya tidak menyadari gerak-gerik nya yang terlihat mencurigakan itu.

" _Kami-sama_ , kuatkanlah aku." Batin Sakura.

" _Nii-san_." Sakura mencoba untuk memanggil kakaknya dengan suara yang lemah. Sehingga mungkin tidak terdenganr oleh Gaara.

" _Nii-san_ !" Sakura mencoba untuk memanggil kakaknya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Akan tetapi, tetap saja tidak terdengar oleh Gaara.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, Sakura mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai dua.

Karin yang sedang berada di ruang makan melihat Sakura yang tertatih menaiki tangga. Dengan senyum angkuhnya, Karin menghentikan acara makannya dan terus memandangi Sakura yang namapak kesulitan itu. Kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menikmati makan malam bingung melihat Karin yang tiba-tiba berhenti makan, padahal makanannya masih tersisa banyak di piringnya. Sedangkan Gaara tidak peduli sama sekali, dia tetap menikmati makan malam dengan tenang walaui pikirannya saat ini terus tertuju pada Sakura.

"Ada apa Karin ?" Tanya Rin.

" _Kaa-chan_ , itu Sakura. Darimana saja dia ?" Ujar Karin seraya menunjuk sosok sakura yang kini tengah berusaha untuk menaiki tangga. Rin, Rei, dan Gaara menengok kearah yang di maksud Karin.

Gaara yang melihat adiknya berusaha untuk menaiki tangga segera bangkit dan berlari kearahnya dan membantunya. Sedangkan Karin, Rin, dan Kaito terkejut dengan tindakan Gaara yang menggebrak meja makan dan langsung bangkit lalu berlari kearah Sakura. Karin tersenyum sinis.

"Pasti habis keluyuran lagi _, Kaa-chan_. Disekolah dia juga sering begitu." Ucap Karin seraya melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin ?" Tanya Rei.

"Iya, _Tou-chan_. Kata teman sekelasnya, Sakura sering membolos. Juga katanya jika pelajaran olahraga, Sakura sering kabur entah kemana." Jelas Karin. Rin dan Rei saling berpandangan, setahu mereka, Sakura itu termasuk siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya. Tidak mungkin jika dia sering membolos pelajaran.

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?" Tanya Rin heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena dia terlalu asik mengurusi pacarnya, atau dia sudah mersa pintar. Padahal aku sering menasehati Sakura agar tidak suka membolos lagi. Tapi dengan cueknya dia malah kembali membentakku dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusannya. Juga dia sering mengatakan kalau aku tidak tahu malu karena aku ini hanyalah seorang anak pungut." Dusta Karin seraya pura-pura terisak. "Padahal, aku sangat menyayangi Sakura, hiks…hiks… Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

Rin langsung merangkul Karin untuk menenangkannya. Karin menyeringai senang namun tidak terlihat karena saat ini dia sedang di peluk oleh Rin. Rei memanggil Sakura yang baru saja akan menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura! Cepat kesini!" Panggil Rei dengan agak keras. Membuat Sakura dan Gaara menoleh. Gaara pun membantu adiknya itu berjalan menuju ayah mereka.

"Ada apa _Tou-san_?" tanya Sakura pelan. Jujur, dia sebenarnya ingin langsung istirahat dikamarnya, karena saat ini tiba-tiba saja kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"Kudengar kau sering bolos pelajaran? Apa itu benar?Tidakkah kau tahu kalau kelakuanmu itu akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita!" Bentak Rei marah. Tubuh Sakura menegang, baru pertama kalinya dia dibentak oleh ayahnya.

"Aku memang sering membolos akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku tetap melaksanakan tugas-tugasku sebagai seorang murid. Aku juga tidak macam-macam, aku hanya merasa kurang sehat, jadi aku beristirahat di UKS." Jawab Sakura pelan. Dia terus menunduk dengan harapan agar sakit yang menyerang kepalanya segera berhenti.

"Tubuh Sakura lemah dan cepat lelah. Dia tidak bisa terus-terus beraktivitas. Aku pikir _Tou-san_ mengerti." Ucap Gaara ikut bicara, karena tidak suka melihat adiknya di bentak seperti itu, apalagi oleh ayahnya.

" _Tou-san_ mengerti, Tapi apa itu tidak keterlaluan?! Kalau pelajaran olahraga memang _Tou-san_ mengerti, tapi untuk pelajaran yang hanya mengandalkan otak saja itupun harus membolos juga? Begitu?! Memang apa yang kau kerjakan dikelasmu hah?! Kau disuruh untuk berlari, melmpat-lompat?! Tidak bukan? Kau hanya duduk, mendengarkan dan juga menulis, kau saja yang terlalu manja kau tahu saja, Aku sama sekali tidak mau memiliki anak yang pemalas. Sebaiknya kau mencontoh Karin, dia setiap hari mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Kau ini!" Bentak Rei kasar pada Sakura.

Kepala Sakura semakin bertambah pusing. Namun rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya saat mendengar kata-kata kasar dari ayahnya sendiri. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

Gaara mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan adiknya itu. Dia melihat tubuh adiknya itu bergetar. Dia tahu bahwa saat ini Sakura tengah menangis naun tak ada yang menyadarinya karena saat ini Sakura memang sedang menunduk. Dia pun menatap tajam ayahnya. Ayahnya benar-benar sudah sangat keterlaluan.

" _Tou-san_ , kau tidak berhak sama sekali membentak Sakura seperti itu meski kau ini adalah ayahnya!" Kini suara Gaara mulai meninggi. Rei menatap tajam anak keduanya itu.

"Apa maksudmu berteriak seperti itu padaku?! Aku ini ayahmu dan juga ayah Sakura, dan aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang mengajarkan anaknya cara berperilaku yang benar!" Ucap Rei. Dia benar-benar tidak habis fikir melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu. Apakah selama ini dia salah mendidik mereka?

"Heh! Mencoba menjadi seorang ayah? Aku tidak peduli jika kau berlaku kejam dan tidak adil padaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak setuju jika kau melakukan itu terhada adikku!" Sahut Gaara tajam.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan Sakura, itu sebabnya dia terlalu bergantung pada orang lain! Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan Karin, padahal dia sering mencari perhatian padamu. Dia juga adikmu!" Kini kemarahan Rei juga beralih pada Gaara. Gaara bangkit dan menggebrak meja makan.

"Karin! Karin! Karin! Terus saja sebut nama itu! Karena memang hanya dialah anak kalian bukan? Satu hal lagi, Jangan pernah menyebut dia sebagai adikku. Adikku hanya Sakura. Dan perempuan tidak tahu malu itu tidak pantas adikku." Ucap Gaara sinis seraya menatap tajam ayahnya.

PLAK!

"Apa maksudmu, Hah!? Kalian semua itu anak-anakku! Dan tidak sepantasnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada Karin. Dia gadis yang baik." Rei menampar Gaara dengan keras. Rin berusaha mereda amarah suaminya.

"Su..sudah, berhenti _Nii-san_ , jangan sakiti dirimu lagi." Ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Gaara yang masih emosi. Ini semua karenanya, ini semua salahnya karena dia lemah, karena dia tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Tamparan itu, seharusnya dia yang merasakannya, bukan Gaara. Gaara hanya berusaha untuk melindunginya.

'Maafkan aku _Nii-chan_.' Batin Sakura sedih.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir kelura dari hidungnya. Sakura tahu, dia pasti mimisan lagi. Dengan cepat dia menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya. Dan semua menjadi gelap.

Bruk!

"SAKURAA!" Pekik Rin tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu menoleh kearah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dikedua hidungnya. Gaara menatap _horror_ pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu. Rin yang merasa cemas segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang kini sedang diangkat oleh Gaara.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Desis Gaara tajam saat tangan Rei baru saja akan terulur untuk mengangkat Sakura

"Ss..sakura? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Rei sambil mencoba untuk menghapus darah yang masih mengalir dari kedua hidung Sakura. Dengan dingin, Gaara menepis tangan ayahnya kasar.

"Kau tidak berhak menyentuh Sakura!" Gaara pun kemudian mengangkat Sakura kemudian membawanya ke kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai atas diikuti oleh Rei dan Rin, sedangkan Karin masih saja berida diri sambil menatap datar kejadian itu.

Di kamar Sakura~

"Sakura, kenapa kau kembali dari Rumah Sakit sih, lihat keadaanmu sekarang!" Ujar Gaara sambil menatap sendu Sakura yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur berukuran Queen Size itu.Gaara mengambil sebuah handuk kecil kemudian mencelupkannya ke air hangat lalu membersihkan darah Sakura.

" _Kami-sama_ , kenapa bukan aku saja yang menerima semua yang ini? Kenapa harus gadis rapuh ini?" Batin Gaara miris

Gaara lalu berbaring di samping adiknya itu. Dia tidak mau jika nanti penyakit Sakura kambuh. Ditambah lagi dengan perkataan Kabuto yang terus saja terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

'Tubuh Sakura semakin lemah, _Lukemia_ nya mungkin masih bisa disembuhkan dengan _Chemoteraphy_ *Udah bener ga tulisannya?*. Tapi yang membahayakan hidupnya adalah kondisi jantung Sakura sudah benar-benar kronis dan tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Entah kapan, tapi kematian bisa saja langsung menjemput Sakura kapan saja. Jika kita menemukan pendonor jantung bagi Sakura mungkin hidupnya masih bisa selamat, tapi sangat susah mencari jantung yang cocok, meskipun ada yang bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya belum tentu cocok dengan Sakura'

Gaara menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Apapun akan dia lakukan asalkan adiknya itu selamat, bahkan mati pun dia rela, yang penting Sakura selamat.

"Gaara! Gaara! Buka pintunya, nak!" Teriak Rin dari luar kamar Sakura. Gaara terus berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Memang dia langsung mengunci pintu kamar Sakura saat dia sudah berada di dalam, dan meninggalkan orang tuanya diluar.

"Gaara! Jangan seperti ini! Cepat jelaskan ada apa dengan Sakura!?" Kali ini Rei yang berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sakura yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Cih! Pergi kalian! Kalian tidak punya hak terhadap Sakura sama sekali!" Teriak Gaara dari dalam kamar Sakura. Terserah dia di cap sebagai anak durhaka atau apalah, pritoritasnya saat ini hanya Sakura. Dan dia sama seklai tidak peduli dengan kedua orang tuanya yang dianggapnya telah lalai menjalankan kewajiban mereka sebagai orang tua. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian tidak terdengar lagi suara kedua orang tuanya seperti tadi.

"Cih! Hanya segitu sajakah kekhawatiran mereka pada Sakura?" Ujar Gaara sinis. Setelah itu, dia kembali memandang wajah damai adiknya yang telah tertidur pulas.

" _Nii-san_ menyayangimu Sakura, Cepatlah sehat kembali." Bisik Gaara dengan suara agak serak karena lelah bertengkar dengan ayahnya tadi. Dia pun tertidur pulas disamping adiknya itu.

Keesokan harinya~

Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Cahaya matahari membuatnya terbangun. Dia merasa seseorang memeluk pinggangnya, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat Gaara tertidur pulas. Dengan tersenyum lembut, Sakura membelai rambut merah Gaara.

"Terima kasih _, Nii-san_. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu selama ini." Ucap Sakura diakhiri dengan kecupan di pipi Gaara. Hal itu membuat Gaara membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura.

" _Ohayou_." Sapa Gaara.

" _Ohayou_ , _Nii-san_. Ayo bangun, kita segera siap-siap ke sekolah." Kata Sakura seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia kembali duduk. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Gaara yang melihat keadaan adiknya itu menjadi cemas dan langsung bangkit untuk menolong Sakura.

" Sebaiknya hari ini kau tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu. Keadaanmu masih lemah." Nasehat Gaara. Sakura mengeleng.

"Tidak, _Nii-_ _san_. Aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri saja menunggu kematian datang menjemputku. Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal sebelum aku mati." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan bicara seperti itu!" Bentak Gaara. Sakura cuma terkekeh kecil. Dia sudah biasa mendapat bentakan seperti itu dari Gaara.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Nanti kita terlambat." Sakura kembali bangkit dan menarik tangan Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin Sakura terus berfikir bahwa hidupnya benar-benar tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah tuan puteri, aku akan menunggumu. Aku juga harus bersiap-siap." Uca Gaara seraya mengecup pelan kening adiknya itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis.

Gaara beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sakura menuju ke kemarnya sendiri yang berada di samping kamar Sakura. Baru saja dia akan memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba Karin menhampirinya sambil membawa segelas coklat hangat. Gaara menatap dingin kearahnya.

" _Nii-chan_ , aku membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu." Ucap Karin sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Gaara tidak peduli dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tanpa diduga, karin pun ikut masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Gaara tajam.

"Aku kan membuatkanmu coklat hangat, aku mau kau meminumnya." Ucap Karin sambil berpura-pura cemberut.

"Cih! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan sudi menerima apapun darimu." Ucap Gaara dingin. "Cepat keluar dari kamarku! Jijik aku melihat wajahmu."

" _Nii-chan_ , ayolah, sekali ini...saja" Ucap Karin sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat itu ke wajah Gaara.

Gaara yang merasa benar-benar kesal menepis tangan karin sehingga gelas yang berisi coklat hangat itu jatuh dan isinya membasahi karpet merahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sudi menerima apapun darimu. Pergi kau!" Usir Gaara dengan suara yang meninggi. Karin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia pun segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar Gaara. Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Dia pun segera menuju ke kamar madi yang memang ada di kamarnya dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Pucat. Itulah kesan pertama yang diberikannya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, kau sudah siap sekarang, Sakura." Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Ceklek

Sakura menoleh kearah pintunya yang baru saja terbuka. Apa itu Gaara? Namun dugaan Sakura salah, yang membuka pintunya itu bukanlah Gaara, melainkan Rin, ibunya.

"Sakura?" Tanya Rin lembut seraya memasuki kamar Sakura yang sudah beberapa lama tidak pernah dia masuki lagi. Keadaannya masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kaki kekamar putri bungsunya itu.

"Ada apa _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Sakura bingung, karena baru kali ini lagi dia melihat ibunya memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau sudah sehat nak?" Tanya Rin sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Yah... aku sudah sehat, _Kaa-san_ lihat sendiri kan?" Jawab Sakura riang.

"Kesini sayang, biar kurapikan rambutmu." Ucap Rin seraya mengambil sebuah sisir dari meja rias Sakura. Sakura duduk membelakangi ibunya dan membuarkan ibunya merapikan rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu nak?" Tanay Rin lembut sambil menyisir rambut lembut anaknya itu.

"ng..tidakapa-apa kok, aku hanya mimisan biasa." Jawab Sakura pelan.

'Maafkan aku, _Kaa-san_ , aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih.' Batin Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya banyak istirahat, Sakura. Soal perkataan _Tou-san_ kemari, tolong maafkan dia, dia sedang emosi saat itu." Ucap Rin.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Memang dia tidak merasa marah sedikit pun terhadap ayahnya. Dia malah merasa senang, karena merasa bahwa ayahnya masih memperhatikannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura dan Rin menoleh ke arah pintu, dilihatnya Gaara sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Gaara menatap datar ibunya.

"Ayo, nanti kita terlambat." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sakura hari ini yang terlihat senang. Sakura mengangguk pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Gaara.

" _Kaa-san,_ kami berangkat." Pamit Sakura sambil merangkul lengan Gaara. Rin tersenyum sendu melihat kepergian kedua anaknya itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura kembali tersenyum manis seperti dulu. Namun dia tiba-tiba terdiam saat melihat kearah sisir yang digunakan tadi untuk menyisir rambut Sakura.

"Kenapa rambut Sakura rontok sebanyak ini?" Gumam Rin heran melihat kearah sisir yang sudah dipenuhi dengan rambut merah muda milik Sakura. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak. Dengan segera, dia beranjak menaruh sisir itu kembali ke tempatnya, dan segera keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura masih terus merangkul lengan Gaara menuju kearah garasi, dimana mobil Gaara terparkir. Sakura terus saja tersenyum sejak dari tadi. Dia merasa sangat senang sekali. Karena ini pertama kalinya ibunya menyisir kembali rambutnya setelah beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Gaara sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya yang ceria hari ini. Baru saja dia akan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura,tiba-tiba Karin datang sambil berlari-lari dengan gaya centilnya. Membuat Gaara memutar bola matanya sedangkan Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat Karin datang.

"Aku ikut kalian ya… Mobilku sedang di servis. Boleh kan, _Nii-chan_?" Ucap Karin tiba-tiba sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Gaara membuat Gaara mau muntah mencium bau farfum Karin yang begitu menyengat. Dengan kasar, Gaara menepis tangan Karin.

"Tidak akan pernah ada tempat untukmu di mobilku." Ucap Gaara dingin. Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya berpura-pura merajuk. Dengan harapan agar keinginannya dipenuhi. Sakura tersenyum menatap Karin.

"Iya _Nee-san_ , hari ini Gaara- _nii_ memakai mobil sportnya. Jadi cuma bisa muat dua orang." Jelas Sakura. Karin mendecih dan menatap Sakura sinis.

"Lalu kenapa bukan kamu saja yang pergi? Kamu naik bis saja, lalu aku bersama Gaara- _nii_.'' Ucap Karin sinis sambil menuding Sakura. Gaara yang melihat kelakuaan Karin langsung menampik tangan Karin yang masih menuding Sakura. Bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin adiknya di tuding-tuding begitu.

"Kau saja yang pergi! Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Hina Gaara dengan dingin. Sakura yang merasa suasana memanas langsung angkat bicara.

"Kalau Karin- _n_ _ee_ ingin bersama Gaara- _nii_ , aku akan membawa mobil sendiri saja." Ucap Sakura pelan. Sakura berjalan menuju ke garasi mobilnya yang berada di samping garasi mobil Gaara. Karin menyeringai melihat Sakura mengalah terus padanya. Sedangkan Gaara memandang kesal pada Karin.

"Cih! Aku bahkan lebih memilih mati daripada harus semobil denganmu." Ucap Gaara sambil berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang mengeluarkan mobilnya. Saat melewati Karin, Gaara menyeringai kejam dan sengaja berbisik di telinga Karin. Tubuh Karin langsung mengejang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Nii-san_ , Kau membuatku muak! Kau itu bukan adikku, adikku selamanya adalah Sakura, kau hanyalah seorang anak pungut, jadi tahu diri!".

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampiri Sakura sambil merangkul gadis itu.

"Hoy, Sakura! Senang kau kembali lagi ke sekolah." Ucap gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum dan melepas rangkulan di pundaknya.

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino." Ucap Sakura. Ino hanya tertawa. Dia tahu penyakit yang di derita sahabatnya itu. Makanya dia sebisa mungkin akan terus membuat Sakura selalu tertawa agar Sakura tetap semangat. Dia sangat menyayangi sakura dan sudah mengaggap Sakura sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Hey, Ino. Temani aku ke kantin ya? Aku ingin membeli Roti. Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi." Ucap Sakura riang. Ino tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke kantin sambil diiringi dengan tatapan memuja dari para laki-laki yang melihat mereka.

Di sekolah, Sakura merupakan gadis cantik yang ramah dan baik hati. Sehingga selalu menarik perhatian dari kaum pria. Sedangkan Ino gadis imut yang juga suka menolong orang , membuat para lelaki selalu ingin melihatnya.

Sesampainya mereka dikantin, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat yang kosong. Setelah mendapat tempat, Ino langsung memesan roti bakar yang di inginkan sedangkan sakura Cuma tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Dengan cepat, Sakura langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat. Tak perduli dengan tatapan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sedangkan Ino bingung dengan tindakan Sakura yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau sudah mau menjadi sahabat baikku. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus membalas kebaikanmu." Ucap Sakura sambil terisak di pelukan Ino. Kata-kata Sakura yangh menurut Ino tidak wajar membuatnya ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Dasar! Selamanya kau akan selalu menjadi Sahabatku." Ucapa Ino. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

'Terima kasih, Ino.'

Kriiiiiiiinnnggg…

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino pun segera memasuki kelasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya membatu seketika melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Didepannya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut dark blue berbentuk pantat ayam tengah dicium oleh seorang gadis berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Karin. Dan pemuda tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang selain mereka kemudian segera mendorong Karin dan menoleh. Mereka mendapati Sakura berdiri mematung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Karin yang melihatnya menyeringai senang, sedangkan Sasuke ikut mematung, dadanya terasa sesak melihat gadisnya begitu terluka. Sungguh ini diluar dugaan, tadi saat ia ingin mencari Sakura dikantin, tiba-tiba Karin langsung menggelayut manja dilengannya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menciumya.

"Sa..sakura, aku ias menjelaskannya." Ucap Sasuke panik. Sedangkan Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin. Sasuke menatap Karin dengan tatapan membunuh

"Dasar gadis tidak tahu malu!" Hina Sasuke. Dengan segera dia berlari mengejar Sakura, sedangkan Karin menatap tidak suka kearah Sasuke yang berlari mengejar Sakura. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika Karin menyukai Sasuke. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan menindas gadis lain yang ingin mendekati Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah melirinya. Dan kekesalan Karin semakin bertambah saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Sasuke mencintai adik angkatnya.

Karena dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan persaannya. Maka dia pun nekat mencium Sasuke disaat pemuda itu sedang mencari Sakura. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang sangat terluka tadi, membuat Karin menyeringai senang.

'Rasakan kau! Kau tidak berhak bahagia!'

Ino yang ikut melihat kejadian itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengang kelakuan Karin yang menurutnya sangat tidak tahu berterima kasih. Dengan geram, dia mendekati karin kemudian menamparnya keras.

PLAK!

"Apa-apaan kau!" Bentak Karin seraya mencoba untuk membalas tamparan Ino. Namun Ino berhasil menahan tangan Karin.

"Dasar tidak gadis memalukan, tidak tahu diri, dan tidak tahu berterima kasih!" Bentak Ino pada karin tepat di wajahnya.

"Tanpa Sakura dan keluarganya, kau mana mungkin berada disini menikmati semua ini! Dan balasanmu? Dasar gadis memalukan!" Ujar Ino tajam.

Kemudian Ino pergi meninggalkan Karin yang diam membatu mendengar perkataan Ino tadi.

"Kenapa! Kenapa semua memihak Sakura! Apa salah jika aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri!" Gumam Karin sambil menatap sendu kearah perginya Ino.

 **Sakura POV**

Sakit!

Hanya itu yang ias kurasakan sekarang. Melihat kekasihku yang begitu aku cintai ternyata berciuman didepan mataku sendiri.

Aku terus berlari sambil menghapus air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya mengucur juga. Sasuke- _kun_ , sebegitu teganya kau kepadaku. Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kalau benar begitu, kenapa kau harus menyakitiku dengan cara seperti ini?

 **End POV**

Sakura terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para siswa lain. Tiba-tiba

Brukkk!

Sakura menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sakura ias saja terjatuh andai saja tak ada yang menahannya. Orang yang ternyata adalah Gaara. Gaara yang meihat muka sembab Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Gaara cemas. Dia begitu khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu kacau. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali menunduk.

'' Aku tidak apa-apa, _Nii-_ _san_." Jawabnya pelan. Gaara yang tahu bahwa adiknya kini sedang ada masalah pun menarik Sakura kedalam dekapannya. Pasti yang menyebabkan adiknya menangis seperti ini tak lain adalah kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akan ku beri dia pelajaran" Gumamnya pelan. Dia melirik adiknya yang masih berada dalam dekapannya sambil mengerutkan keninganya. Kenapa sakura tiba-tiba diam?

Dengan perlahan, Gaara melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat keadaan sakura. Dan didapatinya Sakura pingsan dengan darah segar yang mengalir begitu banyak keluar dari hidungnya. Tanpa ias panjang, Gaara segera mengangkat Sakura dan langsung membawanya ke UKS.

Braakk!

Pintu UKS dibuka dengan tidak elitnya, pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara yang menendang pintu tak bersalah tersebut. Shizune yang bertugas menjaga UKS pun tersentak kaget. Baru saja dia akan meledak jika dia tidak melihat sakura yang ada di gendongan Gaara.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura ?" Tanya Shizune ias.

" _Sensei_ , bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Ucap Gaara dingin tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Shizune.

"Tapi aku harus memeriksa Sakura, ini tugasku." Bantah Shizune. Gaara melirik Shizune tajam.

"Kau bukan dokter! Kau hanya penjaga UKS. Jadi sebaiknya kau keluar." Ucap Gaara tajam. Sedangkan Shizune langsung keluar karena takut melihat tatapan mata Gaara yang begitu menakutkan.

Gaara segera membaringkan Sakura di salah satu ranjang. Dengan lembut, dia membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidung Sakura.

"Engh..."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Apa karena dia terlalu kelelahan akibat berlari menghindari sasuke?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi menemani Sakura.

" _Nii-_ _san_ , apa yang terjadi?'' Tanya sakura bingung, seingatnya dia tadi sedang memeluk Gaara.

"Kau pingsan. Apa kau lupa meminum obatmu?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengusap kepala Sakura. Sakura mengeleng.

"Aku sudah meminumnya tadi sebelum aku ke kantin bersama Ino. Mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah berlari menghindari Sasuke- _kun_ dan Karin- _nee._ " Gumam Sakura pelan. Namun masih ias didengar oleh Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara bingung. Sakura tersadar, dia menyebut nama Sasuke dan Karin. Tapi tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini pada Gaara, karena Gaara tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai dia benar-benar mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Dengan pelan, Sakura pun bercerita.

"Kurang ajar! Akan ku hajar mereka." Geram Gaara.

"Jangan _Nii-_ _s_ _an_ , mungkin Sasuke _-kun_ sudah tidak memiliki perasaan terhadaku. Biarkan mereka bahagia. Aku akan lebih memilih melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia." Ucap Sakura tulus. Itu membuat Gaara sedikit terhenyak. Akhirnya dia pun memeluk Sakura seraya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu. Dia akan pulang, dan dia akan memberimu sebuah hadiah." Bisik Gaara. Membuat Sakura terperanjat.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya, dulu juga kau bilang begitu. Tapi aku tunggu-tunggu dia sama sekali tidak datang." Ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuat Gaara langsung mencubit hidung mancungnya.

"Ittaiii... Sakit _Nii-san_! Tega sekali kau pada adikmu ini." Gerutu Sakura sambil mengusap hidungnya yang yang memerah karena di cubit oleh Gaara.

'Setidaknya aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit kesedihan di hatimu.' Gumam Gaara dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Sakura yang masih berada di UKS merasa bosan karena Gaara menyuruhnya untuk tetap di UKS sampai waktu pulang. Padahal Sakura ingin mengikuti mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini, namun karena takut dimarahi oleh Gaara, dia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Gaara.

"Bosan..." Gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka. Sasuke masuk kedalam UKS sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terasa terluka. Sakura yang berada di dalam hanya mampu menundukkan kepala, walau pun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menolong Sasuke yang terlihat menahan sakit itu. Sasuke terkejut melihat kehadiran Sakura disana.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke pelan. Sakura tidak berani menatap Sasuke, dan hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan di dekatinya gadis itu.

"Ya...?"

"Kau marah? Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"S..ssoal apa ?"

Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan ternyata Sasuke sudah berada di samping ranjang tempat Sakura istirahat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya lembut. Sakura bisa melihat ada beberapa bercak darah di perban Sasuke membuatnya refleks meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengamatinya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Aku terjatuh tadi." Jawab Sasuke bohong. Sebenarnya dia menabrak seorang sisa yang membawa pecahan-pecahan kaca saat mengejar Sakura, sehingga pecahan-pecahan itu tidak sengaja mengenai tangan Sasuke.

"kalau cuma Jatuh tapi kenapa sampai ada bercak darah begini?"

"Teriris pecahan kaca."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, dia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan kemudian mencari sesuatu di kotak P3K yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sini aku obati, tidak baik luka begini di diamkan." Sakura pun dengan cekatan meraih tangan Sasuke, membersihkan lukanya kemudian mengobatinya. Sasuke yang masih merasa bersalah hanya mampu memandang Sakura sendu. Dia tahu, bahwa dalam hati gadis ini sebenarnya dia sedang menangis.

"Sakura, soal tadi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan di koridor karena ingin mencarimu dan tiba-tiba Karin datang dan tiba-tiba langsung menciumku." Jelas Sasuke dengan wajah serius. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat kesungguhan terpancar di mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

" aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku boleh minta sebuah permintaan?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Misalnya jika suatu saat kau tidak melihatku lagi, atau kau sudah tidak bersamaku lagi, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau harus terus bahagia." Kata Sakura sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Sasuke yang telah dia obati. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau tidak melihatku lagi ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Perkataan Sakura tadi membuatnya bingung, dan entah kenapa perasaan cemas kini mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Perasaan takut kehilangan.

"Itu hanya misalkan Sasuke _-kun_. Jadi, kau mau berjanji?" Ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Kenapa hanya aku yang harus bahagia, lalu bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Karena dengan melihat orang-orang yang kucintai dan kusayangi bahagia, aku juga akan ikut bahagia."

Sasuke pun akhirnya menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura.

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu permintaan juga?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Karena jika kau ingin melihatku bahagia, maka kau harus selalu bersama denganku. Aku akan bahagia bila bersama dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Dan orang yang aku cintai itu kau, Haruno Sakura" Kata Sasuke lembut seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

'Aku tidak janji Sasuke- _kun_ , aku bisa terus berada disampingmu. Tapi ku berjanji akan selalu ada dalam hatimu.' Bisik Sakura dalam hati.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam nanti? Kau yang memilih tempatnya." Hibur Sasuke seraya mengelus lembut kepala Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan lembut dari kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memesan semuanya, dan kau yang harus bayar." Canda Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada kekasihnya itu, sebuah senyum yang hanya ditujukannya kepada gadis merah muda kesayangannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja...

Brakkk

Pintu UKS di buka dengan keras. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Gaara dengan nafas ngos-ngosan sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bajingan!" Gaara langsung mengahmpiri Sasuke dan meraih kerah baju pemuda tersebut.

" _Nii-san_ , sudah hentikan. Sasuke _-kun_ sedang terluka, makanya dia kesini." Ucap Sakura berusaha melerai kedua pemuda yang disayanginya.

"Kau tidak usah membela bajingan seperti dia." Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Sakura terdiam. Sasuke melepas cengkraman Gaara dan menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan lalu memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, kau menakuti Sakura, brengsek!" Sasuke balik menatap tajam Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara menatapnya acuh.

"Lebih baik menakuti daripada menghianati." Gaara pun meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura sehingga pelukan Sasuke lepas.

"Ayo pulang." Gaara kemudian menarik Sakura keluar dari UKS meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan penyesalan

' _Gomen_ Sasuke _-kun'_

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya tidak berdaya langsung menendang meja petugas UKS yang ada di sampingnya.

"Brengsek!"

Sakura merasa kesakitan saat Gaara menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

" _Nii-san_ , sakit..." Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman kakaknya. Gaara yang menyadari bahwa dia berbuat kasar pada Sakura langsung menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik memeluk Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kembali bersedih lagi." Ucap Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Sakura. Sakura pun mengusap punggung kakaknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_. Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku. Jadi aku tidak akan marah padamu, lain kali jangan di ulangi ya..." Ucap Sakura. Gaara menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sedang menahan tangis.

" _Kami-sama_ , apakah suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan bisa memeluk _Imouto_ ku lagi?"

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan pulang Sakura tidak hentinya tersenyum. Membuat Gaara yang sedang menyetir mobil adiknya itu menoleh heran.

"Kau kenapa _Cherry_?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura mengeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa bersyukur. Karena aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama kalian, setidaknya sebelum aku pergi nanti aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berharga bagi kalian." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Membuat Gaara langsung mengerem mendadak. Dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Sudah ku bilang, berhenti berkata seperti itu! Kau harus berjuang melawan penyakitmu, demi kami semua yang mencintaimu." Ucap Gaara. Sakura meneteskan air mata.

"Um! Aku akan berjuang..." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Gara mengacak rambut adiknya.

Sesampainya mereka di kediaman Akasuna, mereka langsung beranjak masuk kedalam dan disambut oleh para pelayang yang berjejer rapi. Sakura tersenyum pada mereka semua. Saat melewati ruang tamu, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa pusing. Penglihatannya memburam. Darah segar merembes keluar dari hidungnya. Sakura berusaha memanggil Gaara yang berjalan didepannya, namun suaranya tidak mau keluar.

" _Nii-san_." Panggil sakura yang hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"SAKURA!" Sebuah suara teriakan membuat Gaara menoleh. Terlihat Seorang pemuda berambut merah melempar kopernya sembarangan dan kemudian berlari kearah Sakura yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil menutup hidungnya. Melihat pemandangan itu, Gaara membulatkan matanya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Uhhuk... _Nii-san_ , Saso- _nii_ s..ssudah.. ..ddatang..Uhhuk" Sakura terbatuk-batuk, darah segar kini juga keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Saku, bertahan... aku mohon!" Teriak Gaara frustasi. Pemuda berambut merah tua yang ada di sebelahnya mengusap kepala Gaara pelan. Mata hazelnutnya memandang kearah Gaara dan Sakura dengan sendu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit." Sasori segera mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ke mobil. "Siapkan pakaian untuk Sakura, kau juga harus membawa beberapa pakaianmu, kau benar-benar kacau _.._."

Dengan mata sembab, Gaara segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar Sakura untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang sekiranya dapat menemani Sakura di Sakit, seperti Boneka beruang besar hadiah ulang tahun darinya yang selalu menemani sakura setiap malam. Kemudian, dia berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian untuknya dan juga untuk Sasori.

Para pelayang memekik kaget dan terkejut saat melihat Sasori menggendong Sakura yang pingsan dengan darah yang masih merembes keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Sasori _-sama_ , apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Sakura-sama?" Tanya Ayame selaku kepala pelayan di rumah mereka.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya, cepat siapkan mobil!" Bentak Sasori frustasi. Dia berharap bahwa kedatangnnya hari ini dapat menghibur Sakura, namun yang didapatinya Sakura sendag berjuang melawan sakitnya.

Rin dan Karin yang sedang minum teh di halaman belakang merasa terusik dengan suara gaduh yang terdengar dari dalam rumahnya. Karin memang memutuskan untuk pulang dari sekolah lebih cepat saat Ino membentaknya. Jadi disinilah dia, menikmati secangkir teh bersama dengan ibu angkatnya.

" _Kaa-chan_ , apa yang terjadi? Mereka berisik sekali." Ucap Karin sebal. Rin merasa perasaannya tidak enak segera meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan melangkah masuk. Karin memutar bola matanya dan pergi mengikuti Rin.

Sesampainya mereka di dalam, yang mereka lihat tak ada satu pun pelayang yang bekerja.

"Suara itu berasal dari ruang tamu." Ucap Karin. Mereka berdua segera menuju keruang tamu dan berpapasan dengan Gaara yang terlihat kacau sambil membawa sebuah koper. Rin terkejut.

"Gaara- _kun_ , mau kau apakan koper itu nak? Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Rin memandang Gaara dengan tatapan sednu sekaligus heran dan cemas.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, hubungan keluarga mereka merenggang. Rin benar-benar merasa bersalah karena dia menyadari bahwa sejak enam tahun lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya hanya tertuju pada Karin yang merupakan kerabat jauh mereka yang baru saja menjadi yatim piatu karena sebuah kecelakaan membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, sejak saat itu mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkat Karin sebagai anak dan sejak saat itu pula semuanya berubah.

Gaara terus berjalan keluar rumah mengabaikan kehadiran Rin dan Karin, yang ada difikirannya saat ini hanyalah Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Dia terus berdoa semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap adiknya itu. Dengan buru-buru, dia menghapiri mobil sportnya dan melaju kencang meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna yang kini dipenuhi oleh pelayan yang menangisi kondisi Sakura yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan. Mobil Sasori sudah dari tadi melaju menuju Rumah Sakit.

Karin dan Rin yang berusaha mengejar Gaara terkejut keitka melewati ruang tamu dan melihat ada darah yang bercecer di lantai ruang tamu. Rin menghampiri seorang pelayan yang menangis terisak.

"A..a..ada apa ini? Darah siapa ini?" Tanya Rin panik. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Hiks...I..iitu darah S..Ssakura _-sama_ , Ss..sasori- _sama_ baru saja melarikan Sakura _-sama_ ke rumah Sakit. Hiks... Darah tidak berhenti keluar dari hidung dan mulut Sakura _-sama_." Jawab pelayan itu sambil terisak. Tiba-tiba tubuh Rin limbung, Karin segera menahan tubuh Rin.

" _Kaa-chan_...!" Karin kemudian menelpon Rei dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dengan cepat Karin langsung menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan mobil. Rin benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena tidak memperhatikan anaknya sama sekali.

"Sakura...maafkan _Kaa-san, Kaa-san_ benar-benar orang tua yang tidak berguna!" Rin mulai meracau.

"Jangan bilang begitu _, Kaa-chan_. Sebaiknya kita segera menyusul mereka ke Rumah Sakit." Karin dan Rin kemudain segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Perasaan menyesall tiba-tiba menghampiri Karin. Dia merasa begitu khawatir pada keadaan Sakura.

Sesampainya mereka di Rumah Sakit mereka langsung menuju ruang yang di sebutkan oleh perawat tadi. Di depan ruang ICU mereka mendapati Sasori yang menatap tidak sabar kedalam ruang ICU sedangkan Gaara terduduk dengan bersandar didinding sambil menunduk.

"Gaara _-kun_! Sasori _-kun_! Apa yang terjadi kenapa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Rin sambil menepuk pundak Gaara yang langsung di tepis kasar oleh Gaara.

"Puas?! Kalian puas sekarang!" Gaara balik membentak Rin dan Karin yang terlihat begitu kebingungan. "Pulang sana! Kehadiran kalian disini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya!"

"Nak, maafkan _Kaa-san_. Katakan! Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Rin benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Namun, Gaara memalingkan mukanya tak acuh. Sasori menoleh kebelakang dan menatap keluarganya yang benar-benar kacau sekarang. Dengan menghela nafas panjang, Sasori kemudian berjalan mendekati Gaara dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Istirahatlah, tenangkan pikiranmu dulu. Kasihan Sakura jika dia bangun nanti dan mendapati keadaanmu benar-benar menyedihkan seperti ini." Nasehat Sasori. Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar mengikuti saran kakaknya itu. Sasori kini beralih pada dua orang wanita yang masih ada disitu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Rin sambil mengenggam tangan Sasori kencang.

"Sakura di vonis mengidap penyakit gagal jantung dan juga _leukemia_ di waktu yang sama sejak 2 tahun lalu." Jelas Sasori datar. Membuat Rin dan Karin membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahu kami?"Tanya Rin dengan suara tinggi. Sasori merasa benar-benar marah mendengar penuturan dari Rin.

"Kami yang tidak memberitahu kalian? Atau kalian yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kalian sendiri.! Sehingga tidak meperdulikan kondisi kami, anak kalian hah!" Bentak Sasori.

Rin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bentakan dari anak sulung mereka. Rasa penyesalan kini menghantui mereka. Bisa-bisanya mereka menelantarkankan anak kandung mereka sendiri hanya karena kehadiran seorang anak yang baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya. Rin sendiri benar-benar merasa terpukul dengan hal ini.

Sejak kapan hatinya menjadi beku terhadap anak-anaknya?

Sejak kapan dia tidak memperhatikan anak-anaknya?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan melintas di fikirannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti seorang terdakwah yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Walau memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Lain halnya dengan Karin, sedari tadi gadis itu hanya bisa diam terpaku saat mengetahui kondisi Sakura. Ada apa dengannya? Bukannya harusnya sekarang dia senang, karena dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia inginkan? Tapi kenapa? Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kenyataan ini? Apa yang salah? Tanpa disadari, air mata sudah menetes deras keluar dari kedua matanya. Ini salah! Seharusnya dia senang! Tapi kenapa air matanya tidak juga berhenti! Ini benar-benar memuakkan! Secara perlahan-lahan, ingatan masa lalunya tiba-tiba saja terlintas di fikirannya.

 **Flashback**

 **Karin POV**

Aku terdiam membisu saat mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak ada lagi disini bersamaku. Mereka sudah pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang benar-benar jauh dan tak akan bisa ditempuh oleh manusia selain melewati jalan kematian. Rasanya ingin sekali aku pergi dan menyusul mereka. Tapi apa dayaku, aku hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan yang masih membutuhkan banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang. Tapi setelah orang tuaku pergi siapa yang akan memberikan itu semua kepadaku? Aku tidak punya kerabat atau apapun, aku hanya sendirian dan akan terus sendirian.

"Nah.. mulai sekarang ini akan menajdi rumahmu. Jadi kau tidak usah sedih lagi, kalau kau kesepian ada Sakura, Gaara, dan Sasori yang akan menemanimu bermain."

Aku salah. Di saat aku terpuruk, ada sebuah keluarga yang rela menampungku dan memberikan kasih sayang kepadaku. Tapi ini masih kurang, aku masih harus terus mendapat kasih sayang dan perhatian, bukan orang lain, bukan siapapun, tapi hanya aku seorang saja yang harus mendapatkannya. Memang salah? Itu hak ku bukan? Hak seorang anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya.

Aku benci melihat gadis itu! Kenapa? Kenapa dia masih terus saja diperhatikan, di beri kasih sayang, padahal dia sudah mempunyai segalanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu, akan ku rebut semua perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia itu tidak pantas sekali! Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekurangan, jadi kenapa? Kenapa masih terus dia yang mendapatkan itu semua? Tidak! Harus aku saja. Ya, aku saja.

Dia pemuda tampan yang sangat aku sukai, aku mengenalnya saat aku baru masuk Konoha Senior High School. Dia begitu sempurna membuatku langsung jatuh cinta padanya saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Matanya _onyx_ nya yang setajam mata elang itu benar-benar membiusku. Kulitnya putih mulusnya, hidungnya mancung, walau rambutnya terlihat mirip dengan pantat ayam. Tapi dia benar-benar sangat tampan, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan di koridor sekolah. Tapi lagi-lagi! Gadis menyebalkan itu merebutnya, aku benar-benar terpukul saat mendengar bahawa dia, pemuda yang aku sukai berpacaran dengan gadis yang sangat aku benci. Gadis itu benar-benar mengganggu hidupku! Kenapa semuanya harus selalu dia yang mendapatkannya? Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Aku yang pertama kali mengenal Sasuke, kenapa harus gadis menyebalkan itu yang menjadi kekasihnya?! Haruno Sakura, kau seharusnya mati!

Enam tahun kini sudah kulewati dengan lancar. Aku berhasil! Sangat berhasil! Kedua orang tua Sakura kini hanya memperhatikanku saja! Rasakan itu gadis bodoh, kau sudah dapatkan semua bukan? Jadi sekarang adalah giliranku. Tapi kenapa? Sakura masih saja dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintainya. Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke, Ino, dan masih banyak lagi yang sangat pedulu pada gadis menyebalkan itu. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

" _berhentilah memanggilku Nii-san, kau membuatku muak! Kau itu bukan adikku, adikku selamanya adalah Sakura, kau hanyalah seorang anak pungut, jadi tahu diri!"_

Kalimat itu entah kenapa membuatku begitu tertohok. 'Anak pungut?' memang kenapa? Itu artinya kau harus menyayangiku kan Gaara- _nii?_! Aku lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang daripada Sakura. Gadis itu tidak pantas memperoleh semuanya, dia kan sudah pernah merasakannya.

Hari itu, hari pertama kali aku bisa menyentuhnya. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang sudah merebut hatiku. Setelah sekian lama, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup menahan perasaan ini. Aku ingin memilikinya, aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya, bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus menjadi milikku. Saat itu dia sedang berjalan di koridor. Aku tahu, dia pasti sedang mencari si pinky yang menyebalkan itu. Karena kesal, aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Benar-benar lembut. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan bibir seorang Uchiha sasuke. Dia berusaha mendorongku, namun aku semakin kuat mencengkram kerah bajunya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dia katakan padaku nanti, entah dia mengataiku jalang, tidak tahu malu, atau apalah, aku tidak peduli. Perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa lagi ku tahan, perasaan ingin memilikinya.

Sebenarnya, aku menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang melihat kami. Aku sedikit menyeringai mengetahui siapa orang itu. Ya, dia Sakura si menyebalkan. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan keterkejutan melihat kami. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorongku keras. Kau tahu Sasuke? Rasanya sanngat menyakitkan. Kemudian ku dengar suara langkah kaki Sakura yang berlari meninggalkan kami. Aku menyeringai kejam.

' _Rasakan kau! Kau memang tidak pantas bahagia!'_

Plakkk!

Aku tidak tahu, itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan pipiku panas. Aku menatap marah ke arah gadis pirang yang baru saja menamparku.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Aku membentaknya kesal, lalu ku ayunkan tanganku untuk menamparnya namun dia dapat menahannya. Aku semakin kesal kepad gadis pirang itu.

" _Dasar tidak gadis memalukan, tidak tahu diri, dan tidak tahu berterima kasih!"_

Aku membatu mendengar kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulut gadis pirang itu. Memalukan? Tidak tahu diri? Tidak tahu berterima kasih? Jadi itu yang selama ini orang-orang fikirkan tentangku? Memangnya kenapa? Salah jika aku juga ingin bahagia?

" _Kenapa! Kenapa semua memihak Sakura! Apa salah jika aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri!"_

Aku Cuma bisa memandang kepergian Ino dengan tatapan sendu. Rasanya hatiku benar-benar hancur. Kenapa semua selalu ada di pihak Sakura? Ini benar-benar sangat tidak adil! Kenapa tak ada satu orang pun yang mengerit aku! Selalu saja Sakura! Sakura! Dan Sakura!

Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Walau pun aku bersikeras mengatakan aku membenci Sakura, aku ingin menghancurkannya. Namun, ada sesuatu didalam hatiku yang tidak rela. Aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Seperti sekarang, saat aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah dua tahun menderita penyakit parah. Entah kenapa, ada bagian dalam hatiku yang merasa sakit. Sesak! Rasa ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tak bisa menhapusnya, semakin ku coba, maka semakin sakit yang kurasakan. Air mataku bahkan keluar dengan sendirinya. Berkali-kali ku hapus, namun air mata ini tak kunjung berhenti.

Aku menyesal. Aku akui aku menyesal. Aku merasa sangat egois ingin merebut semuanya dari Sakura yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Selama ini dia sudah begitu baik, selalu bersikap ramah padaku walau sudah ku sakiti berkali-kali. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak menyangka selama ini, gadis yang berusaha ku rebut kebahagiaannya itu ternyata sedang menderita.

' _Maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan aku...'_

 **End POV**

Sasori melirik sinis ke arah gadis berambut merah yang kini sedang menunduk sambil menangis keras, gadis itu tengah duduk di lantai sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dengan pelan, Sasori pun mendekat dan beridiri dihadapannya.

"Baru menyesal sekarang?" Tanya Sasori dingin. Karin yang merasa bahwa pertanyaan tadi ditujukan kepadanya segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sepasang mata berwarna _hazelut_ yang menatapnya dingin.

"Kau tuli? Sekali lagi ku tanya padamu! BARU MENYESAL SEKARANG HAH!" Bentak Sasori dengan suara keras membuat karin benar-benar tersentak kaget. Dia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai kakak angkatnya itu. Namun dia hanya bisa diam, tak berani menjawab.

"S..ssudahlah Sasori, jangan membentak Karin seperti itu." Ucap Rin sambil mencoba menenangkan Sasori. "Ini bukan salah Karin."

Sasori mendecih mendengar pembelaan yang dilakukan ibunya terhadap gadis yang benar-benar di benci olehnya.

"Bukan salahnya? Hahaha! Jangan bercanda! Seandainya saja dia tidak masuk kedalam keluarga ini, semua tidak aka seperti ini!" Bentak Sasori membuat Rin hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau sejak awal jalang ini memasuki rumah. Dia selalu saja mencoba untuk menyakiti Sakura. Dengan cara merebut semua perhatian kalian agar tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang memperhatikan Sakura." Lanjut Sasori.

Rin terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah benar ini semua terjadi sejak kedatangan Karin? Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi terhadap ketiga anak kandungnya sejak kedatangan Karin dirumah mereka. Namun siapakah yang harus disalahkan?

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_ , Sasori. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini semua akan terjadi." Ucap Rin sambil menunduk. Matanya memerah karena sejak tadi terus-menerus mengeluarkan air mata.

Karin tidak tega melihat wanita yang sudah lama merawatnya itu kemudian memeluknya seraya mengelus pelan punggung Rin.

"Tenanglah Kaa-chan, Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Karin sambil tersenyum, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan hatinya dan juga rasa bersalahnya yang semakin besar.

"Cih! Penyesalan memang selalu datang di belakang." Ujar Sasori sinis seraya pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita yang benar-benar membuatnya muak saat ini, meskipun salah satu wanita itu adalah Ibunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja akan meminum kopi kalengnya yang dia beli di mesin penjual minuman jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara _handphone_ nya yang berbunyi. Tertera nama Sasuke di layar benda persegi panjang itu. Gaara mendecih pelan sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Hn?"

" _Dimana Sakura? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubunginya?"_ Tanya Sasuke dari seberang telfon.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Gaara pelan. Entah mengapa, mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang begitu cemas membuat niat memarahi pemuda itu mendadak hilang.

" _Ada apa?! Tentu saja karena dia kekasihku! Kami akan pergi keluar untuk makan malam. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya."_ Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat frustasi.

"Kencan, eh?" Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar nada frustasi pemuda yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi kekasih adiknya itu. "Sayang sekali, Sakura tidak bisa datang." Nada suara Gaara berubah menjadi sendu.

" _Apa maksudmu Gaara? Kau melarangnya karena kejadian tadi di sekolah? Gaara! Itu benar-benar salah paham! Aku bisa jelaskan nanti. Aku hanya ingin Sakura sekarang."_ Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku tidak lagi mempermasalahkan itu, bodoh!" Ujar Gaara.

" _Lalu dimana Sakura sekarang? Tidak terjadi sesua-"_

"Sakura ada di Rumah Sakit sekarang." Potong Gaara cepat sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya. Menurutnya, Sasuke berhak tahu mengenai kondisi Sakura.

" _A..apa?"_

Baru saja Gaara akan menjawab namun sambungannya sudah terputus. Dia berani menjamain bahwa adik Uchiha Itachi itu pasti sedang merasa kalut. Helaan nafas pun kembali keluar dari mulut Gaara. Dengan perlahan, ditadahkannya wajahnya menatap kelangit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

" _Kami-sama_ , jika kau benar-benar ada. Aku mohon, berikanlah keajaiban pada adikku." Doa Gaara sambil meneteskan air mata. Dia tidak peduli jika orang-orang yang berada didepan Rumah Sakit itu menatapnya aneh. Ya, dia tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi sekarang.

Ckiiittt...

Gaara menoleh karena merasa kaget dengan suara ban mobil yang bergesek dengan suara aspal. Dilihatnya Sasuke keluar dari mobil _sport_ hitam miliknya. Dengan tergesah-gesah dia melihat pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu menghampirinya.

"Dimana Sakura? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi sambil mencengkram kerah baju Gaara. Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sakura, _Leukimia,_ Gagal jantung..." Ucapnya ambigu.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, walau jawaban Gaara itu kurang jelas, namun dia dengan cepat dapat menyimpulkannya. Dengan segera dia berlari memasuki Rumah Sakit dan meninggalkan Gaara.

Kenapa? Kenapa bisa dia tidak mengetahui itu? Dia merasa tidak berguna. Padahal dia telah berjanji untuk terus menjaga dan melindungi Sakura. Namun lebih dari itu semua, yang membuatnya kecewa adalah Sakura yang tidak memberitahunya hal ini.

"Jadi karena ini dia menyuruhku untuk bahagia sendiri... Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi! Apapun itu, Sakura harus terus selamat! Mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia kalau kau tidak ada bersamaku?! Cih! Jangan bercanda." Ucap Sasuke sendu, bahkan air mata sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke kemudian berlari menuju ruangan dimana Sakura sedang di periksa oleh para dokter. Dia melihat Orang tua Sakura yang terlihat sangat murung, Sasori yang terduduk lesu, dan Karin yang raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Baru saja Sasuke ingin berbicara kepada Sasori, Dokter Jiraiya yang menangani Sakura tiba-tiba saja keluar dengan raut wajah cemas. Segeralah mereka semua mengelilingi Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana kondisi Sakura? Aku mohon, lakukan apapun agar dia bisa sehat kembali, aku mohon!" Ucap Rin pada Jiraiya, Rin benar-benar sudah seperti orang gila. Rei yang melihat istrinya seperti itu segera memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Sakura pasti selamat. Percayalah pada keajaiban." Ucap Rei.

"Tidak! Ini semua Salahku! Andai saja aku lebih memperhatikan Sakura, ini semua tidak akan terjadi! Ini semua salahku! Kenapa _Kami-sama_ memberikan penyakit seperti itu pada Sakura! Kenapa?! Kenapa bukan aku saja! Ini tidak adil!." Seru Rin sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mengucur deras.

Karin yang melihat kondis ibu angkatnya yang begitu menyedihkan merasa sangat sedih. Ini bukan salah Rin, tapi ini adalah kesalahan dirinya, karena keegoisannya , dia rela merusak hubungan harmonis keluarga itu. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu! Tapi apa? Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Saat ini, kondisi Sakura sangat kritis. Kami harus segera mencarikan donor jantung untuknya, jika tidak nyawanya bisa saja tidak selamat." Jelas Dokter Jiraiya.

"Ambil saja Jantungku! Aku mohon ambil jantungku!" Teriak Rin histeris. Rei berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya. Jiraiya pun memutuskan untuk menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Rin.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa tidak ada satupun persediaan dirumah sakit ini?" Tanya Rei. Jiraiya mengeleng.

"Kami sudah mengkonfirmasikan hal ini pada cabang-cabang rumah sakit kami. Tapi golongan darah AB negatif itu sangat langkah." Ucap Jiraiya lagi.

Sasuke yang merasa sangat terpukun mendengar kondisi Sakura berjalan dengan tatapan kososng entah kemana. Dia merasa bahwa saat ini dunianya benar-benar sudah sangat tidak berarti lagi.

"Sakura..." Lirih Sasuke. Dan akhirnya dia pun menangis. Menangisi keadaannya saat ini yang merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Sakura. Lain halnya dengan Sasori, dia berusaha untuk menelfon kesana kemari demi untuk mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Sakura. Kaito yang sudah putus asa hanya bisa menghela nafasnya gusar. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang.

Karin teridam mendengarkan apa yang dituturkan oleh Dokter Jiraiya tadi. Golongan darahnya sama seperti Sakura. Setelah memantapkan hatinya. Karin pun memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantungnya pada Sakura, dia menganggap bahwa sudah cukup dia mengambil semua apa yang seharusnya dimiliki Sakura. Dia menganggap itu sebagai bentuk untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Sakura.

Karin kemudian mendekati Jiraiya dan membisikkan hal itu. Membuat jiraiya membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Karin tidak percaya.

"Aku mohon dokter, aku benar-benar ikhlas melakukan hal ini. Aku mohon!" Mohon Karin dengan nada pelan supaya tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu untuk melakukan hal ini." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Tidak dokter, aku benar-benar sudah membulatkan tekadku. Aku merasa berhutang budi pada Sakura, aku ingin membalasnya. Jadi aku mohon dokter." Ucap Karin. Jiraiya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menyetujui usul permintaan Karin.

Jiraiya kemudian menyampaikan hal itu pada Keluarga Sakura dna membuat mereka terkejut.

"Ka..kau serius? Kau tidak perlu melakuakn hal ini!" Ucap Sasori. Karin mengeleng.

"Aku ingin membalas kalian, membalas kebaikan kalian semua, dan dengan cara inilah aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku itu. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku sebagai anggota keluarga kalian. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahanku selama ini. Aku mohon jangan halangi aku, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk ini." Jelas Karin dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Rei juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia memeluk Karin, dan harus mencoba untuk merelakan kepergian anak angkatnya itu.

"Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada, _Kaa-san_. Aku menyayangi kalian semua." Ucap jiraiya segera membawa Karin ke ruang Operasi. Sebelum operasi pengangkatan jantungnya dimulai. Karin mengingat kembali masa-masanya selama dia berada di keluarga Akasuna. Dengan senyum lembut, Karin pun memejamkan matanya.

" _Arigatou Minna,_ Aku menyayangi kalian."

2 Tahun Kemudian...

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda menatap sendu sebuah batu Nisan yang ada didepannya. Dia kemudian meletakkan rangkaian mawar merah di atas Batu Nisan tersebut. Lalu dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa.

"Terima kasih, Karin- _nee_ , terima kasih untuk hidupmu, aku menyayangimu." Ucap Gadis cantik tersebut. Yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dia melihat Sasuke yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sakura kemudian mengangguk, sebelum dia meninggalkkan pemakaman tersebut, dia menoleh kembali kearah Batu Nisan Karin dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik sekarang." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut menatap nisan Karin. Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Sasuke yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Sudah siap untuk pulang, tuan putri?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mebukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobil.

Operasi yang dilakukan Sakura dua tahun yang lalu ternyata tidak sia-sia sama sekali, meskipun dia harus koma selama satu bulan lebih. Saat dia tersadar dari komanya, dia merasa sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang mendonorkan jantung untuknya adalah Karin, kakak angkatnya. Dia tidak mengerti, bukankah Karin membencinya? Lalu kenapa dia mau mendonorkan jantungnya? Lalu Jiraiya memberikan sebuah surat untuk sakura dari Karin.

Isinya :

" Untuk Sakura

Aku yakin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Kau tahu? Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapimu yang selalu bersikap baik padaku meskipun aku selalu menyakitimu.

Maafkan aku, dalam hatiku aku merasa sangat senang karena aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang adik permpuan yang baik sepertimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku, jagalah kehidupan yang sudah aku berikan kepadamu, dan berbahagialah, aku akan selalu mengawasinya dari tempat yang berbeda.

Karin."

Setelah membca surat tersebut, Sakura menangis dengan kencang dan dia berjanji akan memenuhi apa yang diinginkan oleh Karin. Sakura masih harus menjalani beberapa pengobatan lagi untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Leukemianya. Dia pun melakukan Chemoteraphy selama setahun dan dinyatakan sembuh total. Kejadian yang dialaminya itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang besar yang terjadi kepadanya. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kehidupan yang normal lagi seperti para remaja lainnya.

 **THE END**

 **Jiahhh... my first oneshoot fict. Ulalalalala~**

 **Sebenarnya judul awalnya itu " The Regret Always Come Late" Tapi kayaknya udah banyak fict yang judulnya kayak gitu TwT Makanya judulnya aku ganti, hahaha tapi kayaknya malah ga nyambung sama cerita, yaudalahhh~**

 **Kagak tau ini fict bagus atau enggak di mata para readers sekalian. Soalnya fict. Ini adalah fict. Yang pertama kali aku buat sebelum fict. Ku yang MOB XD**

 **Sempet ragu-ragu sih mau nge-upload ni fict. Karena menurutku fict dengan tema seperti ini sudah banyak sekali. Tapi berkad tekad kuat, akhirnya upload juga deh.**

 **Soal alur atau apalah kekurangan fict ini aku minta maaf aja yaa *muach!***

 **Mind to RnR ?**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **w**


End file.
